Spike's Awakening
by Chad703
Summary: TwixSpike
1. Start

Dear those reading this there are a few changes like power levels and dragon magic

It was a normal day for spike as he awoke and began breakfast for his boss and him self. This morning Twilight was going to be late again after there late study on level 6 magical transcends(Celestia said she wasn't ready). Which only made here quest(self proclaimed) harder. As the struggle to find miteral regarding this topic was scares and expensive. Now she couldn't access the Royal Library without her knowledge they had to find and pay the subject matter themselves(Spike had the farm gems get bits for trade). This left spike to pounder about life and studys.

Spike thought back to when Twilight broke his egg as a 4 year old, and only remembers living with ponys. His crush Rarity how he was confessing his feeling and then after a year to date still no anwser or hint of one. How Twilight was the oldest in there group by a year which made him a year or two under here guessing anyway(what he heard from there loud sleepovers) they never really talked about it. He thought she liked him from being the only guy she gave a nickname to at there age(he hoped anyway, or a joke about his size). Twi walked in stopping to look a him in thought. (All these years and he still the same size).

"Spike"

"Spike"she was getting concerned and brushed against him"you ok you look lost in worry?"

"Sorry just some stuff from the past"

"Rarity"

"How?"

"Its always her"she said, for some reason it felt bad no one thaught of her like spike did for her.

"Its just"

She sat at here place on the table sipping her tea.

"Want to talk about it to day?" We've know each other for 18 years and he is still comfortable.

Spike felt it was time to talk to someone anyone, why not his bestfreind."I conffest to her".

"When?"

"Year ago during the greed dragon form, on the fall down together."

"Wait a year ago and what did she say?"between bites of here haycakes"

"Nothing, not even a hint" he grow increasingly more depressed.

"Holy shit"

Spike half smiled,"yeah my thought exactly."

"Spike thats torture."

"Its eating me inside it hurts"

She got up and walked around the table and brushed up to him and put a arm around him. He turned and cried on her shoulder. For some reason seeing him breakdown mad her mad as hell.But there was nothing to do to help him right now. They. Spent a hour there and twi had enough. "Look either tell her or give up."

"Bu..."

"No, you need to be decisive" She let him go and watched as he knoded. He walked away to clean up and ponder his choice. Twi before she know it she subconsciously teleported to Rarity's house. She just wanted anwsers like why so long, why no anwser, did she care? Before she could think she walked in the store and found here updateing her line.

"Welcome to.. O hi darling how can i help you?"

"Well i have a question"

"Yes the winter lin..."

"No... Its about Spike"

"Is he sick, or does he need the bits for the gems?"

Rarity went to get the bits. Twilight reached over to her"I know about his confession"

"Ooooo... Well he is a baby"

"hes a year and a half younger then you."

"what how?"

"well i broke his egg at 4 and i'm 3 years older then you, well we dont know how long the egg was hatched so hes pro..."

"then why is he that size darling?"

"I dont know."(Celsestia shy's away the anwser)" But you thought a kid could help me study and reoganize my libary" (he did start cooking at 4 after i tried to nuke muffins).

"Rarity i was 4 when, i broke the egg im 22 now how old is Spike?"

"But you called him a baby dragon"

"Thats his state like filly to colt to stallion"

"Well i never thought about him as a Sutter dear"

"He confessed a year ago, you didn't even tell him no"

"Well darling alot of gentleponys do"

Twilight was getting mad,how many ponys had she strung along. Did she know the pain of being left in the dark waiting for a anwser that never came?

"Rarity you owe it to them to say yes or no, it hurts waiting and not knowing."

"Dear they like me for my looks not whats inside, half dont know my job 1/4 dont know my name."

"Spike and the other half do, don't let a few determine the rest."

"Sorry your right i got made and made a fool of them without taking in to thought the nice ones. Darling why are you here and not Spike?"

"He doesn't know i'm here." She said as she looked down at her hooves as she scratched the ground."

Meanwhile spike was putting the books away that Twilight and him went through yesterday night to keep his mind from wondering."knock knock" he herd from the front door. As he anwsered it he regretted it, Chrysalis pushed her way in.

"What do you want" he said in a low growl.

"Is purple here?" She said looking around the entryway.

"No now leave"

"But i just got here" she smiled at him.

"Sorry but its too long as it is"

"Didn't you ever wonder why you don't grow?" As she inch forward putting him against a wall.

"N..n...no" he stammered.

"So being 2ft nothing never came across as weird."

"Im just like that" he said as he inched around her in to the middle of the room.

"You know your not supposed to be like this" she said with a smile as she sat.

"What are you taking about?"

"Maybe in a year some wings or a inch or two but you will still remain small without the seal broken"

"What se.." Chrysalis then fired at him it landed dead center of his chest. The force sent him to the wall leaving a crack where he hit. As he landed he slowly got up and fired back in retaliation. Chrysalis blocked as the fire was wide spread and not focused. She laughed as he fell knocked out.

"Twilight is going to be mad at you" she slowly walked over to the body." You burn her walls." She then used her magic to opeb the door and drag him out.

An hour later Twilight arrived home and called for spike to tell him the news. After no response she went to his room and found nothing. "He must be clearing his mind. She went to her study and continued to go over the subject it being harder without him there for notes and idea bouncing.

"Knock knock"

"Come in its open" Rarity had visited 3 people on her way there to reject and one set up a date. She noticed the crack and continued to Twilight.

"Have you seen Spike?"

"No he's clearing his head, I think."

"Knock knock"

"It's open darling"

Applejack opened the door and turned to close the door to see the wall burnt.

"Golly Twilight what did you say to spike, Rarity's a guy fuck."

"What are you taking about," the girls looking at each other.

"Spike didn't come by for harvesting, I this explains it." The two now wondering what she was talking about and decided to investigate. They intered they saw the burnt wall.

"How did we miss that darling"

"We close doors with magic we didn't turn around."

"Shucks looks like something scared the little fella."

Rarity told her about the crack in the opposite wall.


	2. second

it all began here, well there now or is it then or when. Forget it here and now the second part.

Spike woke up in a dim lit cave. He was dazed and had a bad headache, as he looked around he found himself in a cave or underground lair. He tried to move but was un able to, as if crucified. He found himself chained to the wall. As he was about to fire breath a voice echoed in the damp room.

"Its no use only my magic works" as chrysilis slowed towards him.

"Why did you bring me here?"

"To break your seal, well curse in your case"she said a foot away as she found a spot to rest.

"What if i don't want my seal or curse broken?" He snarled at her.

"Well lucky you don't get a say."

"Twilight will come for me."

"Do you think she even noticed you were gone?"Before he spoke he thought about it. She may thought i freaked out.

"Yes"

"Why?"

"Because even if she thought i freaked out, mad, sad, or ran away she would want anwsers."

"That's ok with you the only person looking for you would be for anwsers."

"Rar..."he trailed off.

"Ooooo the white one that treats you like a baby or the blue one that makes fun of you. How about your only friend big red."he know she knows there names, and sounds lime she did some spying.

"So whats your plan use me as a hostage for a magical relic or.."

"Nope just the seal" She cut him off, as admiring her hooves.

"What will happen?"

"Celestia told you right." He couldn't tell if she was kidding. He just starred as if she changed color.

"She didn't hahahahaha well this is fun."she walk out and closed the door behind her.

"Just a few more ingredients and the potion will be ready luckily we weren't followed. I'm going to need to save my magic for the seal so flying it is."

Twilight sat there thinking of the possible out comes.

"Darlings do you think he got mad and..."R

"No, the point on the wall is broken and spike can't hit that hard."T

"He might he helps in the feilds."AJ

"But he helps me get gems."R

"But i pay him bits here as allowance."T

"He said something about a book."AJ

For my research that's were he's been and I've wondered how the books were so cheap.

"That aside these claw marks as if he he jumped in to the wall at a high speed."T

"You don't think he was attacked, do you."R

Then Twilight thought about it and had Rarity and Applejack stand in the center of the room, and played the scene out from scratched and cracked wall to the burned gem wall.

"Someone attacked him then took him away."T She said almost breaking down after figuring out. Before either of them could say a word. Twilight grow mad"WHY WHY HE COULDN'T HURT ANYONE AND THEY BLASTED HIM A POINT PLANK, IF HE WASN'T A DRAGON HE COULD HA..." Her friends saw as fire was taking over her main like when she couldn't figure out Pinky sence.

"I'm sure he's fine darling he's a..." Was all she could get out.

"AJ how would you feel if you asked a boy out and he didn't say anything and called you a kid?"T

"Well I'd be upset and sad probably depressed feeling like i wasn't worth noticing, why."AJ

"Yes why Rarity."T

"I thought it was puppy love."R Said on the verge of tears.

"Rarity did that to Spike for a year, a fucking Year."T

Applejack felt bad for Spike and Rarity right now.

"I'm sorry"R She said as slumbed out tears visibly falling.

"Twilight that was harsh."AJ

"I know but it was wrong for her string him along."T As she visibly relaxed.

"You should apologize"

"I will" She then began to shake and sit down Applejack didn't notice that her eye's tearing up.

"How am i suppose to find him?"T She said tears now streaming from her face as she looked to her friend for anwsers. Hope leaving her eye's then falling to the floor. Applejack wrapping her arms around her.

"I don't know sugercube, I don't know." As she stroked her main.

Spike hanged there for which felt like days(12 hours). Chrisylis walked in"morning sleepy head how was you night?"

"I was hanging in suspicious all night."

"Blue one said you weren't funny ha good one." She took out a small pot and a bag of ingredients.

As she mixed them Spike asked a question.

"Are those for the seal?"

"Yep but your not going to drink it are you?"

"Mind reader and Twilight said you weren't strong."

That visibly struck a nerve. She said an enchantment over the mixed pot. She than poured a cup and put it in her mouth. She then walked over to Spike and kissed him forcefully making him drink it. That was his first kiss and it was with a super villain nice. He wished it was with Rarity but he know that was never going to happen. She saw him as a child his mind raced as she parted making sure he drank it all. He couched trying to find air "was that needed?"

"I could have forced you mouth open with magic." She said rubbing her lips clean of the liquid.

"That was my first kiss" he said defeatedly.

"Your how old?"

"18" he said now shy of the situation.

"Want another?"

"Aaa" he blushed bright pink. She laughed at him as she un chained him.

"I was kidding,besides would you have drank it without that?"

"No i..." As he stud up he became dizzy and passed out.

"Now for the seal, and step two."

Twilight asked every pony in ponyville as she was giving up hope Durpy was giving Her the mail and asked why Chrisylis was headed for here Castle yesterday? But that was all she know about it. She headed to her last hope Celestia hoping she know something.

"Celestial Spike has been abducted by Chrisylis"T

"That is weird tactic for her"Luna

"She knows the seal on him"C Luna and Twilight looked questionably at her.

"What do you meen sister"L

"When the war ended with the dragons the king said his general tried to summon a demon and sealed it in an egg in equsteria, apparently they faild in activating the egg and seal so they scratched the plan and killed those who know of the egg even the parents. Only the general and his lead dragon knight know. But after the war the knight had second thoughts and told the king."C

"And i wasn't informed of this because."L and T

"Twilight you would have tried to help you friend and Luna would have help correct me if im wrong."C They didn't like it but it was the truth, no matter how much they didn't like it."We will send the the guards to help your search and a alert to Thorax about this at once."L

" I'm sorry I did what i thought was right, can you forgive me."C

"Yes"L

"I need time, we lived together for almost two decades and you thought it was ok to inform me."T she said as she walked out.

"She has grown over these years, she never talked back to me before."C as she said as a stay tear left her eye.

Spike was in a world of fire which calmed him and felt nice on his scales. The air smelt of sulfur and burnt fur like Rarity would do on accident. He heard voices in the distance he decided that was the path to go. As he neared the voice came as screams and he ran as fast as his little legs could go. As he turned a bin there sat four alicorns around a unicorn man and woman and a solid black colt unicorn with two horns. The colt asked "why is this happening?"

"You have been found to strong for this world and must be killed" One of the alicorns responded.

"He's a child"the women unicorn said in tears.

"He is a decent of a dead race that must be stopped" another alicorn responseded

Spike ran to stop it but the alicorns fired and the mom and dad were dead in a second the colt how ever screamed as the beams intensified, then silence was left as they stopped. Spike remembered two of them from Celestia's wall. As he dropped to his knees the alicorns payed him no mind as if he wasn't there. One spoke" Was this necessary?"

"Yes to save those in the future."

"What if he turned out good?"

"Unfortunately it is safe then sorry."

Then spike herd a voice "they killed my parents and me for the off chance i become evil and they feared me a child."

"How are you talking to me?"

"When you were in the egg i was put into your body to destroy the alicorns that fought the dragons."

"But they hadn't fought in a few hundred years."

"We know that that is when you were hatched."

"Im as old as sombra? But how was i only born 18 years ago?"

"My magic kept you safe and unbreakable until a master was selected."

"Twilight?"

"Yes the purple one has the magic we need to takeover these lands or protect it its your choice."

"Project definitely, so does this mean you will be with me forever?"

"No after this i will begone from this world again, but you will have my power."

"Why"

"Thats the way it works, the seal is broken and im no longer aloud to help protect you."

"What would happen if I said destroy."

"You saw what they did to me, besides after all this time we spent together you think i know your next move."

"But we just met and..."

"Don't worry about me my returning to my mom and dad hahaha i hope."

"Your not a monster you will, I know you will see them soon."

"I know when your lieing but thanks, now i think you better wake up unless you wh..."

"Come with me child, it's time to return you to your home."Luna said with a soft smile. The kid started to tremble.

"Don't worry she means the best."S The kid smiled and walked through the portal Luna made.

"Spike how are you here and why did he have to horns, where are you?"L

"Chrisylis broke the seal and that's when i was in this dream."

"Spike a kid can't die in someone's dream." Spike then told here how and why.

"I don't know where we are, but im safe." Where his last words before he awoke. His body felt pain everywhere, his bones felt like they were breaking. His blood felt like fire burning though his body. Skin felt like it was being torn apart. He could hear birds chirping, animals walk through the grass breathing. He smelt every thing from flowers to bugs. Chrisylis grabbed his head" focus on me and then pain in your nose and ears and eyes will stop." His eye's as he opened them the light burned his pupils as he closed him and did as she said. After an hour of him trying to find her and finally come in to focus. She got smaller he thought.


	3. Third

Spikes body was still in pain as he focused on her he asked"did you get shorter?"

"No the opposite actually, the seal kept you in a baby state"He looked at himself to find his legs were bigger and his gut no longer dragged. His scales darken a shade or two his hands were as big as his feet which felt like he was wearing to big shoes and made it hard to walk. Between blinks he saw Chrisylis as a purple outline and red and yellow. He tried to hold it and could only do it for a minute as it dried his eyes. Then he tried it on him self and found a yellow to light red where his body was. He found himself slightly shorter then her. After an hour of meditation he tried from a book Twilight asked for info on, and if it would help her in her studys. The pain slowly went away as he stood up he felt something pull him to the right and gazed at his wing." Holy shit i have wings to awsome."

"I told you it was for the best."

"Thanks and sorry I doubted you."

"No problem but you should be able to use magic is that right?"

"Yes" he said as a tear ran down his face remembering his friend which power he was given.

"I've necer used magic before"

"It's easy try lifting this rock"which she got off of. He know he had to focus on what and how. But he didn't know what to focus with he didn't have horns. After a while spike used his gut then head, feet, then his hands.

" There you go,now lets see how high and how long. Don't stop until your out of magic."

Once he got the hang of it floating a rock was easy, after 30min it fell spike was in a puddle of sweat.

"You might be a 4 or level 5,wow born stong nice." She had a evil grin."sleep here tonight and you can leave tomorrow, you need to use magic to locate your home."

"Why did you do this for me?"

"I didn't like you being repressed under Celestia." She said sinserly.

Luna told Twilight about her encounter with Spike. She slept horribly on her desk worrying about what she might do to him. Luna showed up in the middle of her dream." My child he is alright and will return, we have to wait and hope."

"Did you know he was bullied back in Canterlot, kids hated he was different,adults feared him. Thats why he comes off as a dragon who will do anything to keep a friend. I didn't notice until i heard the guards joke about it. But no matter how i tried to help we stayed in the castle library. Books being our escape from reality, until we came here."

"But in these years you two have grow, well you did."L

"I use to question why a dragon of his age never grow and dismissed it as not greedy."

"Sister should have told you(and me)"

"What if he hates me when he comes back for not.."

"Tell him the truth he will understand, Celestial might be where his anger lies."

"Thank you, we never get to talk."

Luna checked on Spike the next night. He told her how his body changed and how he was being released tomorrow. He still saw him self as a little dragon in his head as he appeared in his dream to her. As he awoke Chrisylis greeted him"headed back to the white pony?"

"No I've come to terms with it, she wants what I'm not a pony." He said defeated

"Purple then?"

"You know there names why say there color?"

"It makes them more meaningless."

"But you say mine."

"Yes whats your point?"

"Never mind, why let me go?"

"I've told you, besides the way you are now you're going to eat all my food."

She taught him the spell to locate his home and a meditation to help him with his new source of magic. As he left she said don't forget to visit. She then set plans for the next stage of her plan.

It took him a while to adjust ho flying and wind currents didn't help. As he arrived at Applejack's he found Big Mac. "Did you miss me?" He recoiled at the dragon behind him and tried to buck and run. Spike felt as if he slowly kicked at him and dodged." O Big Mac it's me Spike." The big red pony realised his voice match and colors ish.

"How and why did you miss game night?"

"What, i was taken by Chrisylis. Did no one tell you?"

"No, but this is?"

Spike told him and said he would be at the next game night. As he flew home, he was half way there when Rainbowdash tried to stop him. He explained as he flew home. She called bs and tried to push him out of the air. He stopped from flying as he dropped 20 feet and as he landed thinking of the pain that never came. As he saw her hit a tree."Rainbow its Spike please stop."

"Really the pipsqeak,i didn't realize."

"Im actually taller then you, so yes pipsqeak."

As he arrived at the castle he noticed the door was locked. He knocked and after a while Twilight grunted and came to the door." This better be good PinkyPie." As she opened the door."Sorry its me." She was silent slowly looking over the dragon in front of her. She took in the scales color only slightly darker then his, but she know deep down.

"SPIKE YOUR SAFE." She yelled as she hugged him.

"I have so much to tell you."

After they caught up, she had questions. Why and how did he feel, magic training. He had one to"did you know i was trapped in that form. She hoped that this question did come." I had a feeling but Celestia wouldn't confirm it."

"You didn't think i should know?" He sounded upset

"She smart if.."

"Were you scared for her?" He was her flinch"or me."

"Spike were friends."

"Friends help each other, yet you let it go because she said so."

"It's not like that."

"Then why?"she didn't know, she sat there silent. He got up and went for a walk to calm down. Before he knew it he was in town, Rarity walked by.

"Hey Rarity." She looked questionably at the dragon."Spike."

"O sorry darling i didn't realize it was you Spikey Wikey."

"I'm not a child."

"Well i guess you not, about your confession."

"I know you see me as a friend and not as a pony."

"Darling thats mean."

"Like when someone build up the courage to confess and then keep them in the dark, lets be honest you took it as a child saying it."

'I do deserve that, but I."

"How old am i?" She stammered and thought. He rolled his eyes,and walked away.

He didn't know what time it was as he sat on a bech most of the day thinking how pony's and dragons treated him like a kid. "You know there scared of you." He herd from behind him.

"Hey Chrisylis, i didn't think me changing size would come to this." Twilight found him sitting alone on a park bench(not noticing Chrisylis).

" Sor.." She saw her step out of the shadows. Chrisylis leened in and kissed his cheek. Twilight ran over whats going on?

"Your to late Twilight." Spike's eye's were glossed over and there as if asleep."Spike be a dear and kill her will you," As she sat and he stud. His eye's now glowing red walked towards her.


	4. Fourth

The Fourth

"You see i put a spell on him before braking the seal," she said as she examined her nails. Spike was close, she saw a tear come done as he put his hands together and slam where she was standing.

"Sorry he can't keep up with my teleport", as a open palm strike hit her in the stomach. Sending her skipping to the closest tree. "You understanded you friend here." She called him back, " destroy Princesses." She know she had to help, she limbed to PinkyPie's.

She pushed the door open and fell on the floor, "Twilight whats wrong?"

"Spike's headed to Canterlot to destroy it." She said as she used a spell to heal and stop the pain(most of it)."get the girls, I'll fill everyone in once we head there."

Luna and Celestia received a message from Twilight, and sent the Wonder Bolts to slow or hopefullyful to stop him. "Luna we may need Cadence and Shinning Armor." I just sent the letter hopefully they get here soon, why are you so worried sister?"

"Pony's were starting to accept other creatures,then the Deathshadow appears again in Spike(from Luna's description)."

"Were they that strong?"

"One out of two were born unicorn, one out of three were earth pony, and one out of ten were Deathshadows. What made them strong was the fact it was two twin unicorn and the weaker on was absorbed,that was the myth anyway. Het were stronger, fast and magic was always above there parents in no time. But before we were born one killed the queen of the Crystal kingbom. After that she enslaved the kingdom and attacked everyone. A hundred years later they were extinct, the nobles of every kingdom hunter them."

"So mom and dad did kill his family like Spike said."

"The good news is he had very little magic training, the bad news is his anti-magic scales thanks to the dragon mage, and we dont know what the dead one did when they delivered it here."

"how did they use magic in the first place?"

"Dragon mages are unicorns enslaved to dragons."

"So a anti-magic, strong,fast, and magic using dragon is coming for us?"

Spike was headed to Canterlot and was 5 miles away from the first house. He heard a buzz as he flew as he turned a hoof made contact sending him to the ground. He landed but his weight and speed destroyed it. As he recovered he saw Pegasus wearing blue uniforms circle around. He thought of taking of and fighting in mid air but saw a huge disadvantage(he barely know how, plus more of them). He grabbed the branch and waited,as they approached. As he held it in a block Spitfire flow right at it. But as she was about to hit it it lifted and felt a chop to her back the remaining two wished the rest weren't out doing shows. The next charged trying to catch him off guard, as he neared Spike throw the branch to his he caught it. As Spike punched through it and grabbed him slamming him to the ground. The last one looked for help but just hovered in place. He was about to fly away but a Pegasus grabbed his leg," a earth pony could beat you why? Because you do circus tricks, no combat, and only formations not single. Thats why he is still hovering there." He said with a blank expression, and pointed as she passed out.

The wonder bolts bought enough time for Cadence and Armor to arrive. They greeted the each other outside the town as to stop any potential casualties. Twilight teleported to them with the girls sending them to evacuate the who they can. Applejack was still upset that she requested Big Mac didn't come. The alicorns and Shinning was all that saw him approach and land. " I request the others leave i only came for them."S

"We can not in good concesses do that"C

"Do you expect to win here against is S

..." Shinning got out before he was thrown in to a building trying to approach for a sneak attack.

"First rule surprise you enemy to throw them off there guard. I helped Twilight when she read your book on tactics and defense."S Cadence fired a bolt he tried to dodge but it grazed his shoulder. He quickly grabbed it to realise a minor sting.

"Interesting it seams as if im resistant to magic attack." Twilight and Cadence had a shocked look.

" Celestia and Luna know this how interesting, how much do you know? Where are my parents?"S

"There died after the experiment failed, they were killed by.."L

"I don't care about the rest thank you Luna."S he conjured magic in his hands and fired at Celestia. Twilight sheilded her, "why!"S

"She's my friend"T

"Twilight you have grow so much yo.."C Spike rushed to the sheild,lucky its tripled.

"Spike you cant break it ,its built to withstand magic and physical attcks." T

"You fused them we tried four times when?"S

"Yesterday"T

"To bad" he melted it with fire"you underestimated me."S luna fired as he blocked with his arms.

"That stung more, so Cadence is weaker good to know" as he grabbed her and throw her to the stumbling Armor which made them both out. "My will is not my own. The way he thinks is and hear sees all and hears all that i do." He stated as he neared Twilight and tears ran down his face." I showed him how i would deal with you." He reached as she teleported to his side and fired. He flew a few feet and as he stood up brushed his shoulders off. But Celestia fired from above, he barely blocked as Luna fired from behind sending him a few houses right of shinning. They hoped that was enough. He walked out as he reset his shoulder. And his wounds stopped bleeding and sealed them self as a red aura stopped around him. "For pony's sake i hope theres more."S Twilight teleported next to him as he smiled and he eyed her.


End file.
